Verdies, Angry Pirate Captain
Overview Verdies is the captain of the Plasma Pirates, whose ship was filled by magma in a fight between him and Trigno. His ship and crew were swept up in a large tornado launching them into the sky islands. After the destruction he leaves his crew at the crash site to a nearby ring-shaped sky island, where he resides in the center. He appears to be floating via Sky Skates . Moves * Plasma Flare - ''He shoots a single, fast, and powerful plasma bullet at the player. ** Damage: ~600 (No, this is not an error.) * ''Plasma Apocalypse - ''He fires a storm of plasma balls at the player, and can direct them at will. ** Damage: 150. ** Barrage speed is the same as Firestorm, but lasts longer. * ''Plasma Pillars - ''He summons magic circles parallel to each other under the player's feet which follow the player and releasing three pillars from the circles. ** Damage: 320 * ''Plasma Bomb - ''He charges a large plasma ball, which then shrinks and eventually implodes, covering the whole sky Island arena. ** Damage: 420 * '''Deluxe Health Potion - '''He drinks a deluxe health potion, which heals his health by 30%. * '''NOTE': All of his attacks will apply Plasma Burn if it hits the player. Tips Defeating Verdies can prove a challenge, even for high level players, so it's recommended to be around Level 90. Using a bazooka, flintlock, and the Cannon Fist is extremely effective against Verdies. Without the need to charge up for maximum damage input, both forms of attack can quickly whittle down his health. Otherwise, any other projectile-firing weapon will do. Hiding behind the grassland and stand on the cloud shores will block off Verdie's plasma bullets as well as provide a moment to charge your sky skates. Use sky skates to outrun Verdies's magic circles; running on foot can still result in getting caught in the pillars' explosion. If you use the sky skates to run from the pillars and while your feet are still touching the cloud shores, it will refill as fast as it depletes. (Also cancels sky skates depleting.) As he charges his Plasma Bomb, use sky skates to fly a considerable distance away from the island. You can also stand at the furthest edge of the Sky Island to avoid the range of the bomb. Using one's ultimate attack in during all of this is also recommended. Associated Quests Observation * Quest Giver: NPC at the edge of Cumulus Island * Objective: Check out the nearby sky island, which has Verdies's Ship in ruins with magma overflowing out of it. * Reward: 2,000 Lamina, 500 Experience Points Raging Captain * Quest Giver: Verdies's abandoned/burning crew-mate. * Objective: Defeat Verdies, Angry Pirate Captain. * Reward: 40,000 Lamina, 5,000 Experience Points Drops Verdies's Necklace * "The necklace that Verdies wears underneath his armor." * 20 Defense * 20 Magic Damage * Has a 1/80 chance of dropping from Verdies. Music Trivia * The music theme comes from Dark Souls II's "The Old Dragonslayer". * Being a Plasma user, Verdies technically is able to use Fire magic, but finds it inferior to Plasma. * Verdies' chestpiece is most likely a retexture of the Shining Aura Armor. * Verdies' Plasma Pillar attack extends all the way to the sea Category:Bosses Category:Music